Natsu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?
by Scrounshy
Summary: Il a encore mal compris quelque chose, et il a encore fait une bêtise... une très grosse, bêtise.


Par un beau jour d'été, une jeune blonde transpirait dans son lit, incapable de se rendormir, elle se décida donc de se lever et de se préparer, son pyjama était constitué d'un soutien-gorge et d'une simple culotte, en effet, cet été là était très chaud et la constellationiste était obligé d'ouvrir la fenêtre, priant chaque soirs pour que son amie ne vienne pas dormir avec elle. Elle ne supportait plus sa chaleur corporelle ! Autant en hiver il lui était très utile, en été, c'était horrible ! Elle aurait tant aimé avoir Gray pendant ses nuits d'été... Quoique, non, si Juvia apprenait ça, Lucy était une fille morte. Soupirant et traînant ses pieds jusque dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et regarda son reflet dans le miroir se situant au dessus de son lavabo. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, puis sa peau avait déjà pris quelques couleurs dût au soleil, elle soupira une fois de plus et entra dans le bain dont l'eau montait progressivement, faisant attention à ce que l'eau ne soit ni trop chaud ni trop froide, elle s'installa entièrement, soupirant d'aise, avant de laisser ses cheveux se mouillés et de fermer les yeux. Elle repensa aux évènements passés depuis son entrée à la guilde, c'était à ça qu'elle pensait le plus souvent, ses simples pensées la faisaient sourire. Jusqu'à que la porte soit brusquement défoncée, laissant voir une Lucy à moitié recouverte par l'eau sans mousse, donc translucide. La jeune femme ne vit pas de-suite qui avait osé pénétré sa salle de bain pendant sa toilette, elle se douta que ça devait être Gray, Natsu ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Mais elle fut surprise de voir Natsu à l'entre de la porte, et non le brun. Elle soupira une fois de plus.

▬ Tu ne me cris pas dessus parce que j'ai ouvert la porte et que tu es... c-complètement nue... ?  
▬ Je commence à être habituée Natsu, dis le moi si tu préfère que je te cris dessus, en attendant tu serais gentil de remettre la porte et d'aller le plus loin possible de moi, je sens déjà des vagues de chaleurs m'atteindre, c'est insupportable...

La blonde s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau tandis que son coéquipier essuya rapidement la traînée de sang coulant de son nez avant qu'elle ne le voit, il remit la porte et pris la route vers la guilde, repensant aux paroles de son amie, et une phrase le troublait plus que les autres.  
« Tu serais gentil de partir le plus loin possible de moi. »  
Il ne l'avait pas déformée, Lucy avait bel et bien dit ça, il se sentait vide, triste, il arriva à la guilde, mit une main sur la porte d'entrée, mais la laissa retomber et pris la route d'un autre endroit, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit ailleurs. Il croisa la route de plusieurs de ces compagnons qui le saluèrent, mais il ne fit rien et continua sa route, il ne s'arrêta qu'en haut d'une colline, de laquelle on pouvait voir la ville de Magnolia dans toute sa grandeur. Il resta un moment au moins endroit, s'allongea, tourna en rond, puis il fini par s'endormir. Il rêva de sa coéquipière, de comment il l'avait ramenée à la guilde, tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, pourquoi tant de souvenirs maintenant ? Il ne le savait pas.  
Il ne se réveilla que quand le soleil fit sa majestueuse entrée. Il se releva et prit une direction qui lui était familière, qu'il emprunté chaque jours. Il était résolu, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, il n'était pas joyeux, d'ailleurs, le peu de passants qu'il croisait s'écartaient. Plus il avançait, plus il se sentait en colère, jusqu'à qu'il arrive devant la porte, il la défonça d'un coup de pieds, au moins, il été passé par la porte. Il parti directement dans la chambre où une jeune femme se réveillait à cause du bruit causé par la porte, elle commença à s'énerver quand il s'approcha à grande vitesse d'elle, l'empoigna par les poignets et la colla au mur, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

▬ N-Natsu... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je me réveillais de force lorsque j'avais entendu un grand fracas venu d'en bas, puis quand je reconnu la silhouette qui se tenait devant moi, je m'énervais, non seulement il avait défoncé la porte, mais en plus il venait encore chez moi sans mon autorisation ! Et dans ma chambre ! Je n'eue pas le temps de crier qu'il m'empoigna les poignets et me colla au mur le plus proche. Il me regarda méchemment, cela me faisait peur, on aurait dit qu'il regardait un ennemi, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fais, les larmes me venaient aux yeux toute seules.

▬ Hier, tu m'as dis de partir le plus loin de toi. Alors je vais te dire moi, c'est toi qui devrais partir, tu n'as pas ta place ici, moi je suis ici depuis que je suis petit, toi non, si l'un d'entre nous doit partir, ce n'est pas moi. T'as compris Lucy ?! C'est à toi de partir ! Pas à moi ! Je n'ai rien fais pour que tu me dise ça ! Tu sais même pas ce que tu m'as fais quand tu as dis ça ! Je suis déçu ! Tu ferais mieux de... partir.

Il me lâcha puis re sorti de mon appartement par la porte, me laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol froid, mes larmes tombaient, j'étais triste, quelque chose en moi venait de se briser, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fais... non, je ne savais pas, en disant ça... je voulais juste, qu'il rentre chez lui, ou qu'il rentre à la guilde... Je.. Je ne voulais pas ça ! Mais ce qu'il a dit, m'a choquée, il doit se sentir trahit alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je fonce à la fenêtre et cri son nom, une fois, une autre fois plus fort, plus fort ! Les gens me regardent, je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas non plus partir, je veux juste être heureuse avec lui... Ma voix devient un écho entre les rues, puis elle fini par se brisée dans ma gorge, alors je retombe sur mes genoux, mais je prend une décision, je pars, définitivement.  
Je me relevais lentement, essuyant mes larmes et me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain, attrapant un objet au passage, je souriais en me repassant tous les souvenirs que j'avais vécu avec la guilde, avec Natsu, sur les quelques mètres me séparant de ma salle de bain, une fois ces quelques mètres franchit, je m'assurait de fermé la porte à clé, et de la bloquer en rajoutant un meuble derrière, histoire que l'on ne me dérange pas. J'allumais l'eau chaud à fond, puis regardais mon reflet dans mon miroir une dernière fois avant que la buée n'envahisse la surface. J'écrivis quelques lettres avec mon doigts puis arrêtait l'eau qui coulait encore. Je sortais l'objet coupant que j'avais pris en venant, puis souriait une dernière fois avant de faire un geste vif sur les veines de mes bras avec, j'entendis mes gouttes tombées, de l'eau salée mélangée avec du sang, je regardais encore une dernière fois le miroir mes mots ne serait peut-être plus lisibles quand il reviendra, mais tant pis, j'aurais sorti ce secret de moi. Puis je perdis connaissance en plein milieu de mes souvenirs.

Une fille aux cheveux bleu courts attendait au bar de sa guilde, son amie devait venir il y avait plus d'une heure, mais aucune traces d'elle.  
Une autre fille aux cheveux rouges écarlates choisissait sa robe, enthousiaste à l'idée de faire la fête avec son amie au soir venu.  
Encore une autre fille attendait son amie pour qu'elle lui donne quelque conseils, elle était impatiente.  
Mais aucunes de ces filles là ne savaient, que cette amie ne viendrait pas.

Le soir venu, la fille aux cheveux bleu nommée Levy était inquiète, elle se dirigea donc vers le logement, surprise de voir que la porte n'y était plus, son inquiétude monta d'un cran, elle se dirigea avec hâte à l'intérieur, et ne vit rien ni personne, dans la cuisine, rien ni personne, elle monta dans la chambre, elle ne vit que la fenêtre ouverte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une salle à vérifier, elle s'y hâta mais fut une fois de plus surprise quand elle remarqua que la porte était verrouillée et surement bloquée de l'autre côté, certaine que son amie s'y trouvait, elle cria...

▬ Lucy-Chan ! Ouvre moi ! C'est Levy, je m'inquiète, ouvre s'il te plaît !

Mais ces appels résonnèrent dans la pièce vide. Elle essaya de forcé la serrure, mais rien n'y fit, elle sorti en trombe de l'appartement, en pleurant, elle se dirigea vers la guilde mais tamponna quelqu'un avant, elle releva la tête et vit quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup, tout de suite, elle lui sauta au coup en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, et en rendant l'homme gêné.

▬ A-Attend ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Calme toi Levy et raconte moi ce que tu as.  
▬ C'est Lucy-Chan... personne ne la vu depuis hier soir, je suis allée voir son appartement, la porte était par terre et la fenêtre était ouverte, et... la salle de bain était bloquée... Gajeel... Je... J'ai peur pour Lucy-Chan !  
▬ Amène moi la bas.

Levy couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait, suivit de Gajeel, ils se rendirent directement devant la porte de la salle de bain, Levy se cacha derrière Gajeel, qui lui, défonçait simplement la porte, et il fut écoeuré par l'odeur qui en dégageait. Levy mit ses mains sur sa bouche, redoublant ses pleures et criant, tandis que Gajeel faisait son possible pour la consolée. Puis on entendit une petite voix, Gajeel se retourna, c'était Happy qui venait embêter Lucy comme tous les matins. Mais il n'en aurait plus l'occasion. La dragon d'acier lui ordonna d'aller chercher le Maître et Erza, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste, il les ramena quelques minutes plus tard, tous en état d'alerte, ils virent Levy dans les bras de Gajeel, inconsolable. Il fit signe de la tête en montrant la salle de bain, Gray fut choquée, alors qu'Erza, cette grande guerrière, fondait en larme et tombait à genoux. Gray fut le premier à réagir, il la prit dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible et l'emmena d'urgence à la guilde, se fichant des passants qui les regardaient choqués. Gajeel, Levy, Erza et Happy le suivait. Ils ouvrirent en grand les portes de la guilde, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, les amis les plus proche de la blonde fondirent directement en larmes, pendant que le maître contenait sa tristesse et appelait Wendy et Polyussicka. La constellationiste fut amenée à l'infirmerie avec les deux aides soignantes.  
Régnait un silence de mort dans la guilde, Gray Fullbuster le brisa.

▬ J'ai vu un mot sur la miroir, il était à moitié effacé, mais c'était encore lisible.  
▬ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça devait être la raison de sa tentative.  
▬ Je ne pense pas que la phrase « Je t'aimais, Natsu » soit à l'origine de ça.  
▬Vous croyez que Natsu est au milieu de tout ça ?  
▬Natsu est trop innocent et trop bête !  
▬ Yo ! Alors on parle de moi ?  
▬ Natsu, tu es passé chez Lucy aujourd'hui ?  
▬ Bah... oui, comme d'hab' pourquoi ? C'est quoi ces têtes que vous faites ?  
▬ Lucy-Chan s'est... suicidée.

Le Dragon aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux. Elle était morte ? Impossible, elle devait partir, pas mourir !

▬Elle devait partir ! Pas mourir !  
▬Comment ça « partir » ?

Natsu fut à court d'arguments, il baissa honteusement la tête, se rendant compte de son geste, se rendant compte à quel point il avait été stupide. Il le regrettais déjà, et il le regretterais surement toute sa vie.

▬ Natsu ! Explique toi !

Il baissa encore le regard, ravalant ses larmes, son "pépé" se mettait rarement en colère contre lui, il avait honte. Il vit Polyussicka sortir de l'infirmerie et se diriger à côté de Makarov.

▬ Alors ?  
▬ Alors ? C'est fini. Mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle, cette fille à murmuré « Je suis désolée Natsu... Encore désolée... Pardonne moi ».

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers le concerné, qui regardait la guérisseuse d'un air honteux.

▬ Natsu ! Je t'ai dis de t'expliquer ! Cette histoire peut s'avérée plus grave que tu ne le crois !  
▬ Je le sais grand-père ! C'est de ma faute si elle est morte, alors je le sais !  
▬Explique toi, Natsu... Je t'en supplie, je veux savoir pourquoi Lucy-Chan à fait ça.

Le Dragon regarda Levy, puis Erza, il éprouva une grande culpabilité, des remords, une grande honte, il avait lui même trahit sa coéquipière, et avait blesser tous ses compagnons, tous ceux qui avait été là depuis qu'il était arrivé... Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, il tomba à genoux en pleurant et en criant le nom de la blonde sous le regard perplexe de Polyussicka, qui ne cessait de le regarder depuis qu'elle était revenue.

▬ Makarov, je vais prendre Natsu avec moi quelques heures, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.  
▬ Non. Prends en soin.

Après ce court échange, la guérisseuse prit Natsu par le bras en râlant qu'il sentait quand même l'humain malgré son pouvoir de dragon, et le traîna jusqu'à chez elle, elle le fit asseoir en lui concoctant une tasse de thé.

▬ Si tu ne bois pas, tant pis pour toi.

Le chasseur de Dragons ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre la tasse dans ses mains et de la boire, même s'il ce n'était pas sa boisson favorite. La guérisseuse s'assit en face de lui, en regardant minutieusement chacun de ses mouvements, comme en quête de quelque chose de suspect, qui pourrait le trahir, mais, ne trouvant rien de suspect, elle soupira bruyamment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

▬ Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, est-ce que tu as tué Lucy Heartfilia ?

La réponse à cette question tarda à venir, le jeune homme reposa sa tasse et sorti de chez la vieille dame en pleurant, celle-ci en conclu qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'intéressant avec lui aujourd'hui, et décida d'attendre le lendemain.  
Quant à Natsu, il retournait chez lui, toujours la même questions en tête.  
Avait-il réellement tué Lucy ? Lucy, sa coéquipière blonde un peu colérique mais amusante, et qui restait tout le temps avec lui, l'avait-il vraiment tué ? En aurait été-il capable ? Non, sûrement pas, Natsu n'était pas le genre à tuer ses amis, et surtout pas Lucy, non, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Lucy, et pourtant, ce qui ne devait pas se produire c'est produit, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle partirait de cette façon, non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle avait dit, mais lui, il était bête, naïf, c'était un idiot de première, il n'en avait jamais loupé une seule, non, jamais, et cela continu. Il réalisait peu à peu les paroles de Lucy, les dernières paroles, enfin, non, pas tout à fait, mais il prenait les deux pour la même choses. Comment avait-il pu traiter son amie ainsi ? Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à elle ?! Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms et enfonça son poing dans l'arbre voisin, désormais, plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de s'excuser envers sa blonde. Il parti sans grand enthousiasme chez lui et fut surpris de voir son ami le chat bleu pelotonné contre le vêtement de serveuse qu'avait utilisé Lucy lors de leurs premières mission, Natsu s'installa dans un coin de sa chambre, et pleura silencieusement jusqu'au lendemain.

À la guilde, certains mages étaient déjà là dès l'aube, soit-disant pour faire leur deuil, non, en fait, c'était le maître et la guérisseuse, Polyussicka ainsi que Wendy qui les avaient tous convoqués, sauf Natsu. Au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de leurs bouches, les mages présents pleuraient de plus en plus, certains rigolaient et d'autres criaient, après la mort d'une de leur amie, ce n'est pas très correct, certes, mais si leur amie en question n'était pas morte, cela en valait le coup. Le Maître lui même pleurait de joie, mais tous se stoppèrent quand quelqu'un franchit l'encadrement de la grande porte de la guilde, une personne qui avait l'air d'avoir un corps fait de chamallows tellement il semblait mou, et sans vie. La joie et les cris tombèrent d'un seul coup dans la salle, tous se turent, Natsu, qui était bien évidemment celui qui était devant la porte, ne fit même pas attention au bruit qui venait de cessé, il se retourna et repartit directement sur le chemin, ne laissant que des mages a demi triste pour lui. La vieille guérisseuse marcha derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête dans un endroit désert, il se mit en tailleur sur le sol, dos à la vieille femme qui s'assit aussi près de lui.

▬ Tu t'es enfin décidé à tout me raconter ? Je ne dirais rien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi.

▬ Que dois-je savoir, Polyussicka ?

La Grandine d'Edolas fut surprise par le langage changeant du mage de feu, il n'aurait jamais dis cela comme ça, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

▬ Je te le dirais quand tu m'auras tout avoué. Que s'est-il passé entre Heartfilia et toi ?

▬ Elle s'appelle Lucy. Enfin... Elle s'appelait.

▬ Je ne t'ai pas suivi pour parler de son nom. Raconte moi tout.

▬ Ça à commencé quand je suis aller dormir dans son lit, comme toutes les nuits, mais elle se rapprochait toujours de moi pendant qu'on dormait, du coup, le matin, on avait des positions 'bizarres' d'après elle, et ce matin là, elle était partie à la douche et j'ai ouvert la porte, elle n'a pas réagit et elle m'a seulement dit d'aller le plus loin possible d'elle. Alors je suis aller sur la colline, j'ai réfléchis et je lui ai dis que c'était à elle de partir loin d'ici, parce que j'étais ici depuis que j'étais enfant, et elle non, je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, puis je suis parties, je l'ai laissée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait partir de cette façon...

La femme à côté de lui semblait réfléchir, puis elle soupira le plus bruyamment et le plus naturellement du monde, pour enfin se tourner vers Natsu, qui avait encore recommencé à pleurer.

▬ C'est de ma faute... Si je ne lui avais pas dis ça, si je n'avais pas mal compris... Elle serait toujours là, elle serait toujours en train de rigoler avec moi, elle partirait toujours en mission avec moi... Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable... Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça, c'était Luce ! Je pouvais pas la laisser tomber ! Surtout qu'elle comptait toujours sur moi ! Je... Je ne pourrais même pas lui demander pardon...

Il conclu ses paroles par un sanglots qu'il ne tentait pas d'étouffer, puis, soudainement, la vieille femme lui agrippa les épaule et le força à la regarder.

▬ Tu pourras lui demander pardon, mais il lui faut quelques jours de repos.

Natsu ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait même plus à aligner une pensée correcte, ses arrière pensées négatives refaisaient surface à chaque fois. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait rien, Polyussicka le traita mentalement de « Stupide humain », puis elle se mit à lui expliquer patiemment, une, deux et trois fois, se demandant au bout de la troisième fois quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait enfin.

▬ Elle est... vivante ? Je peux vraiment la voir ?! Elle n'est pas morte ?!

▬ Elle est vivante, mais cependant, tu n'auras qu'une seule et unique chance de te faire pardonner, alors soit convaincant, car la guilde connaît toute l'histoire.

▬ Comment ?

▬ Il y a quelqu'un qui lit dans les pensées dans ta guilde, c'était vraiment facile de lire dans les tiennes, je n'avais qu'à lui demander, c'était un vrai jeu d'enfant ! Vous n'êtes pas très intelligent les humains ! Mais ce n'est pas le temps de la causette, je pense qu'elle est réveillée en ce moment, tu devrais aller la voire.

Pendant ce temps, à la guilde, les mages patientaient, ils savaient tous que la guérisseuse était en train de raconter la vérité à Natsu, et que donc, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à défoncer la porte de la guilde, ce qui arriva en un seul instant, la porte vola en éclat, atterrissant sur un mage qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Natsu regarda le Maître, qui était debout sur le comptoir, les bras croisés et en souriant. Le mage de feu se précipita donc dans l'infirmerie, il claqua la porte et découvrit son amie blonde, réveillée, et qui avait repris des couleurs, il se traîna jusqu'au rebords de son lit et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il possédait encore.

Un long moment passa, chacun se regardaient droit dans les yeux, mais aucuns ne prenait la parole, de peur de la coupée à l'autre, finalement ils tentèrent et se coupèrent mutuellement la paroles, ce qui fini par une légère rigolade. Natsu reprit la parole plus vite.

▬ Écoute ! Je suis... sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire... je... j'avais pas du tout réfléchis aux conséquences, et surtout, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ce genre de chose pour partir... Lucy je suis tellement désolé. Je changerais, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais ! Je te le promet !

Pour toute réponse, la blonde l'attira à lui pour l'éteindre, il se laissa bercer par les caresses des mains de la jeune femme dans ses cheveux avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

▬ Natsu, ne change pas, tu avais mal compris, mais c'est toi, je ne veux pas que tu changes pour ça, c'est aussi de ma faute, je devrais être habituée à ta bêtise, je n'aurais pas dut dire ça, c'était clair pour moi, mais apparemment pas pour toi, et puis, c'est moi et moi toute seule qui ai choisi de partir de cette manière, même si j'avais eu tort, et même sous tes menaces, je n'aurais pas quitté Fairy Tail, être dans cette guilde à été mon rêve toute ma vie, je ne le quitterais pas pour si peu. Natsu, moi aussi je suis désolée, mais ne change pas, je t'aime comme tu es, tu sais.

▬ Comme je suis ? Un idiot ? Cependant... Moi aussi je t'aime comme tu es ! Ma blonde colérique !

▬ Hey ! Je ne suis pas colérique ! Et puis...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Natsu s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, lui coupant son élan, mais elle prit part au baiser, le savourant comme elle put. Il se sépara d'elle en la serrant aussi fort qu'il put dans ses bras, de peur qu'on ne lui arrache une nouvelle fois, la blonde rigola légèrement.

▬ Je ne partirais plus Natsu ! Ne t'en fais pas, je resterais avec toi, je te le promets !

La guilde fêta le rétablissement de Lucy quelques jours plus tard, sa guérison n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps grâce à Wendy. Elle leur jura de ne plus jamais refaire une telle bêtise, puis en fin de soirée, Natsu, Happy et elle reprenaient déjà une mission pour le lendemain, de quoi s'occuper pendant les journées !


End file.
